


Somebody Just Really Needs A Hug

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: SPRALMER IS AMAZING AND THEY LOVE TO CUDDLE, THESE ARE SOME GOOD CUDDLE BOYS, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: School and jobs and just life is getting hectic and it's been a little while since Race has seen all three of his boyfriends together and he just really wants some love. The other three decide to surprise him.





	Somebody Just Really Needs A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friends in the Spralmer group but also just for me because I wrote this for myself quite a bit ago and never posted it. Anyways, hope you enjoy and I hope Spralmer spreads because it's a wonderful ship!

Albert could tell that Race was upset. He didn't know if the other two could tell, but he definitely could. He'd known him so long, even the slightest change in his texting pattern was noticeable to Albert. Although this time he didn't notice right away, he felt bad for that though. He didn't notice until maybe the second day that Race was seeming a little off. Granted, he hadn't talked to him much the first day, but still. It was harder to see Race, Elmer, and Spot now. They still saw each other at school, but Albert and Race had no classes together. Seeing each other at school was different anyway, it wasn't the same as seeing each other outside of school going on a date or just hanging out at someone's place and cuddling and watching some movies. They hadn't done that in a while. School had kept them busy, and now they had jobs too that kept them from seeing each other a lot.

Albert could always tell when Race was upset, and right now he seemed pretty upset, but he was trying not to show it. That was another thing Albert could tell easily, he could tell when he was trying to hide being upset in any way. He'd done that since he was little, and after a few years, Albert began to pick up the tells. He wished he wouldn't try to hide being upset and just tell him or Spot, or Elmer. All of them were always willing to listen and talk to him if he was upset. Albert knew that that wasn't very easy for him, though. Albert was okay with it, it was something that Race was working on. He was getting better about it anyway. Albert really started noticing Race was upset while they were talking on the phone. They were using FaceTime, because they liked seeing each other’s faces. Race kept zoning out, and after about the third time, he said he was tired and had to go, but it was only about three in the afternoon. Albert decided to text him. He needed to know what was wrong.

**Albo:** race, babe, u kno i can tell when ur upset. talk to me.

**Dicktrack:** im not upset

**Albo:** bullshit

**Dicktrack:** im fine! really!

**Albo:** race, how long have we known each other? i kno ur upset. just tell me whats wrong pls

**Dicktrack:** its stupid it doesnt matter

**Albo:** ur feelings matter race, tell me whats upsetting u

**Dicktrack:** its embarrassin

**Albo:** i wont laugh, just tell me

**Dicktrack:** fine  
 **Dicktrack:** it may not have been tht long since ive seen u n spot n elmer but i miss u guys.. n theres another thing..

**Albo:** another thing? race, u can tell me anythin

**Dicktrack:** im just rlly craving attention n affection rn i guess n none of u guys have been able to come over so i could see u in person n idk i just kinda want to just.. be.. with u guys but i kno schedules dont line up well..

**Albo:** aw race!! fuck, im sorry our schedules dont work out often. id give anythin to just be with all 3 of u n just hold u close for a while

**Dicktrack:** me too…

They talked for a little while more, and while they talked, Albert sent a message to both Spot and Elmer. He told them that they needed to be able to head over to Race’s the next weekend because he needed some much deserved love and affection from them all. After some planning, they all found a way to be able to go over to Race’s house the next Saturday. They could all have a free schedule that day, and they could make it work. They decided to keep it a secret from Race, but at least told his aunt they'd be surprising him so that she knew they'd be over. Albert had had her number for a long while, he got it when they still just friends back in middle school. Albert would be lying if he said he wasn't kind of really excited for the next weekend to come. Race was right, it hadn't been so long since they all last saw each other, but it was still too long for Albert. Don't get him wrong, he loved all of his boyfriends. He loved Elmer and Spot so much, but he was most excited to see Race. He'd seen Spot and Elmer separately since the last time all four of them were together, in classes that they shared, but not Race. He wanted to run his fingers through his blonde mop of curls, he wanted to kiss over all of his freckles, he wanted to stare into his striking blue eyes, he just wanted to hold him and cuddle him and never let him go. The day couldn't come fast enough, even if it was only the next weekend.

The whole next week was agony. All three of them found it difficult keeping it from Race that they were coming over that coming Saturday. Spot and Elmer actually had classes with him, lucky assholes, but Albert found it hard to contain his excitement in their daily FaceTimes after school. Somehow they managed through the week though, and finally it was Friday. Albert, Spot, and Elmer were texting in a group.

**SpottedConlon:** so whats the plan for tmmrw

**TheGlue:** yeah r we meetin up somewhere before headin over to races or?

**Albo:** i figured wed meet up at mine n head over abt noon?

Once they had the details settled, Albert texted Race’s aunt again and told her their plan. She said she'd make sure to have food made for all of them for lunch. Albert loves Race’s aunt, she was honestly the best. When the plan was set in stone, and Albert and Race had their daily FaceTime, Albert couldn't wait for the next day.

All three boys, Albert, Elmer, and Spot, all met up at Albert’s apartment complex at noon, since his was the closest to Race’s place, and then they headed over. Albert texted his aunt again, saying they were there and that they were coming in. They opened the door slowly, trying to be quiet, then they took the stairs up to Race’s room, still trying to stay quiet. They got to Race’s room, and Albert pushed the door open wide and the three of them went piling in. Race looked up from his bed with shock, but that shock immediately melted and he got the biggest smile on his face. He sat up as fast as he could, and as soon as he was on his feet, Albert was the first to rush and give him a huge hug and many kisses all over his face. By the time he finally pulled away, Race’s face was all red and Albert wondered if his smile would ever leave his face. He wished it wouldn't, Albert loved his smile. When Albert was done, Elmer and Spot went in at the same time and doubled their efforts in leaving kisses all over Race and his face.

“You guys! What are you doing here?”

“We heard you weren’t feeling too great because we all couldn’t spend much time together, so we wanted to fix that!” Spot placed a kiss to Race’s lips and he hummed in contentment.

“You told them?” He raised his eyebrows accusingly at Albert.

“What? Our boyfriend was upset, I had to let them know so we could fix it!” Albert placed a kiss to Race’s forehead and he flushed some more. All three of them then attacked his face with another onslaught of kisses.

When they were all done showering him with kisses, they all squeezed together and tried to fit onto Race’s bed. It was a full, so it wasn't tiny, it just wasn't built for four people so they had to squeeze, not that they minded. That just meant they had to be closer. Though, even with a bigger bed, they’d probably still have been as close as they were now. Albert and Race were in the middle of the four, Albert's arms wrapped securely around Race. Then Spot was on Albert’s side, and Elmer on Race’s. Albert made room to move his arm up to play with Race’s curls, which he really wanted to do. Hearing Race hum and feeling him relax at the feeling made it even better. Spot had his arms wrapped around Albert and had his chin resting above Albert’s shoulder to see the other two as well. Elmer was tracing swirls between the freckles on Race’s arms, leaving little kisses at the back of his neck.

“You guys are the best boyfriends, did you know that? I love you guys. I really needed this.”

“We love you too, Race.”

“Yeah, we love you Race.”

“We love you so much.” 

Race’s face started going red again and he covered his face with his hands. Or tried to, anyway, Elmer grabbed his arms and moved his hands away, intertwining fingers with one to hold hands. Albert placed some more kisses to his cheeks and forehead. Race was no longer upset. He had all three of his boyfriends with him and he couldn't be happier in that moment. Race’s aunt came into the room when lunch was ready, but when she saw the three of them asleep together on Race’s bed, she just turned the light off and walked back out. If they weren’t awake by dinner, she’d wake them up to eat. Other than that she didn’t want to disturb them. They were all sleeping with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please yell with me about these lovely boys and this lovely ship over on my tumblr @bentylershook !!


End file.
